New Revelations Between Roommates
by Bikutoria1313
Summary: Horohoro has just been dumped and he is moping around the appartment. Ren knows that his friend needs to snap out of it, and maybe even reveal his love for the ice shaman. Yaoi, RxH.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people, I have a new story out. I know that I should be working on my stories that are already posted but this got in my head and I couldn't let it fall to the way side.

I hope that you all enjoy this.

WARNING: this is a yaoi story. If you don't like it don't read it and find something more your speed. I will not tolerate flames about this, because you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in any of the chapters and I do not own shaman king, and am making no profit from this. It is purely for fun.

Now with all that out of the way, on with the story.

Chapter 1

Ren couldn't help it anymore, he was getting sick and tired of seeing his best friend, and room mate, mopping around the apartment. It was up to him to prove to Horohoro that life could go on without Yoh Asakura.

Yoh had recently dumped the Anui, realising that he truly did love Anna and not the male he had been dating.

Horo had gone into a sever depression, and Ren couldn't take it anymore. He needed to do something to get his friend back. He needed to show his friend that there were other people in the world, and that he could have anyone he wanted. The Toa just hoped that the bluette male, would consider him.

Yes, it was true. Ren had developed feelings for the other shaman and he really wanted his feelings to be known. He would have acted on them right after the break up, but hated the thought of taking advantage of the Anui. No, he had to find a way to make Horo feel better and tell him the truth. That would be the ideal thing to do.

Suddenly an idea hit him. He knew the perfect way. He just had to set everything up, and the next day everything would be out in the open.

THE NEXT DAY

Ren was extremely nervous. He had never done anything like this, and he was beginning to get cold feet.

'No,' he thought. 'I can't think that way. I am Toa Ren and nothing scares me.' He continued his self pep talk and didn't take any notice when the Anui walked into the room.

"Hey Ren," the soft, seemingly less content then usual voice called out from the doorway. "Why'd you call me here?"

Ren spun around and his breath caught in his throat. Even when Horo was depressed, he still looked stunning. He hadn't really brushed his hair so it stuck out in all directions, but that seemed to fit him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and Ren wanted to kiss his eye lids and make him feel better.

Finally regaining his composure, Ren motioned for Horo to take a seat on the couch, in front of the television. He himself walked to the entertainment box and pressed a few buttons.

Music to flood out from the speakers around the room and Ren reached for the microphone that had arrived with the karaoke set that Horo had made them buy for the apartment. When Horo was still dating Yoh, the machine was used daily, but now it was just gathering dust. The Anui's depression making it so that he didn't even want to sing.

With the press of one more button, Ren walked over and sat himself with his friend, the microphone still in hand. The music suddenly changed to a slower tune, with a soft piano playing in the background.

Ren brought the mic to his lips and started to sing soulfully into it. Staring straight at Horohoro.

**"I know when he's been on your mind**

**That distant look is in your eyes**

**I thought with time you'd realise**

**It's over, over"**

Horo looked stunned. How could Ren be telling him to get over Yoh. The pain was still to fresh and he didn't want to forget. Tears welled in his eyes, but he made no move to stop the song or wipe his tears, that threatened to fall, away.

Ren saw the tears welling up and hoped that soon, he would be the one wiping them from his falwless face. He really hoped that this didn't backfire on him and that at least he could still have the Anui's friendship and maybe more, much more.

**"It's not the way I choose to live**

**And something somewheres got to give**

**And sharing this relationship **

**Gets older, older"**

Horo tried to turn away, but Ren voice, which was so full of emotion made him turn back.

**"You know I'd fight for you**

**But how can I find someone**

**Who isn't even there"**

Ren looked down suddenly, almost shyly, but in a second he was staring back into Horo's eyes.

**I've had the rest of you **

**Now I want the best of you**

**I don't care if that's not fair**

**Cause I want it all**

**Or nothing at all**

Horo didn't know what to do. He had never expected Ren to feel anything like this. And he was more then a little afraid of the feelings that were being displayed now. Only Yoh had ever shown him that sort of love.

**There's no where left to fall**

**When you reach the bottom**

**It's now or never**

Ren hesitantly reached out, but before his hand could make contact with Horo, he pulled it back suddenly. He didn't want to scare the man, and he was sure that he would.

**Is it all**

**Or are we just friends**

**Is this how it ends**

**With a simple telephone call**

**You leave me here with **

**Nothing at all**

Horo's tears were too great to be contained and started to spill over his face. He didn't care one bit. All that mattered in this moment was what Ren was saying (well actually singing) to him.

**There are times it seems to me**

**I'm sharing you in memories**

**I feel it in my heart but I **

**Don't show it, show it**

'At least not till now,' Ren added mentally. He looked up again, never realising that his vision had drifted down, and saw the tears that had once been a glimmer in his eyes, were now falling freely from Horo's face.

**And then there's times you look at me**

**As though I'm all that you can see**

**Those times I don't believe in fact**

**I know it, know it**

'Were there actually times when I made it seem as if I like Ren?' the blue haired male questioned himself. 'Of course I have. Just look at him, anyone would be stupid not to see how wonderful he is. Is that what I am is STUPID?'

**Don't make me promises**

**Baby, you never did **

**Know how to keep them well**

Despite the seriousness of his actions, Ren couldn't help but smirk at that line. Horo was really good at remembering what he had promised to others. And then he started into the chorus once more with all the love he felt for his friend.

**I've had the rest of you **

**Now I want the best of you**

**It's time for show and tell**

**Cause I want it all**

**Or nothing at all**

Horo watched Ren's eyes sparkle with love. He couldn't tear his gaze away. Those yellow eyes were wonderful and expressive.

**There's no where left to fall**

**When you reach the bottom**

**It's now or never**

**Is it all**

He couldn't take it anymore. Those tears had to go. Ren reached out and gently wiped away the tears off of both cheeks. At first Horo stiffened and Ren almost pulled away, but the Anui relaxed a moment later.

**Or are we just friends**

**Is this how it ends**

**With a simple telephone call**

**You leave me here with **

**Nothing **

Horo went cross-eyed, trying to watch that delicate hand that wiped his tears. It was so much different from Yoh's touch.

**Cause you and I**

**Could lose it all if you've got **

**No more room, no room inside**

**For me in your life**

Ren chocked out that line, hoping against all that he would not have to lose Horo. He kept his hand cradled against Horo's cheek.

**Cause I want it all**

**Or nothing at all**

**There's no where left to fall**

**It's now or never**

**Is it all**

**Or nothing at all**

Horo leaned into the hand cupping his cheek. He wasn't sure what he was feeling anymore. His world had taken a dramatic turn, and he didn't know if it was for better or worse.

**Or nothing at all**

**There's no where left to fall**

**When you reach the bottom**

**It's now or never**

Not sure what else to do, Ren just kept on singing straight to the Anui, letting his feelings out in a way he never thought that he would be able to.

**Is it all**

**Or are we just friends**

**Is this how it ends**

**With a simple telephone call**

**You leave me here with **

**Nothing at all**

The last lines of the song hung still in the room. Neither male wanted to break the spell that had been cast. They just stared at each other.

Finally Ren got up and walked towards the karaoke machine, turning it off. Since he had heard nothing out of Horo he began to walk towards his room, thinking that this was all for nothing.

"Ren, wait!"

Ren turned around, hope filling him. "Yes?" he spoke almost breathlessly.

"Come back here, and sit down. We really need to talk."

Not sure if this was good Ren walked back to the couch and sat down beside Horo once again. He waited for him to speak, not sure where to start.

Horo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, noticing for the first time how truly messy it was. He frowned up at his hair. Looking back at Ren he asked, getting straight to the point. "How do you feel about me? And be truthful Ren, we've never been anything but."

Ren sighed, his hand clenching the front of his shirt, not caring about the wrinkles it was creating. He looked down. "I-I love you Horohoro,' he stated.

"That's what I thought," was the only reply that Horo made.

Ren couldn't take it anymore, he felt like his emotions were being toyed with and he hated that. He exploded. "Is that all you can say? I just poured my heart and soul out to you and all you can say is 'that's what I thought'? If you don't feel the same way, just tell me so that I can get over you and get on with my life. I don't want to be strung along, and I deserve better if that is how you are going to treat me." Ren was going to continue when he felt a soft pair of lips against his own.

Horo pulled back from the ranting Toa. "You think that you are the only one with insecurities. You just drop this on me, and expect me to sort through my feelings in a matter of a few seconds. That is a hard thing to do Ren. I'm confused alright. I like you, but I don't know if my feelings go any deeper. I need time to sort them out," Horo fell back to the couch. "I don't know anything anymore.'

Ren sat beside him. 'You know more then you think Horo, and I am sorry. I never thought of how you would react to me. I just knew that I had to tell you. I am also sorry for yelling. That was wrong of me." He stood up and made for his room once more. "I think it would be best if both slept on this. Goodnight Horo. Sleep well."

Horo watched the retreating figure. "Goodnight Ren." He walked to his own room and laid on the bed, thinking. 'What is it that I want out of him?'

Ren also wasn't sleeping. He was lying on his back, a hand running over his lips. 'Horo kissed me!' his mind screamed.

After much thought they both feel into a fitful sleep.

A/N: that is the first chapter. Hope you like it, and that you will drop me a line. Don't know when the next chapters will be out, but I will try my best.

Just so you know the song is "All or Nothing" by O-Town.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here is the next installment of this little ficcy of mine. I hope that you all like it.

Chapter 2

Horo awoke, feeling restless. He couldn't understand why he was so tired. Suddenly the pervious night's conversation came flooding into his thoughts. "Oh yeah," he groaned, hating the thought that he would have to tell Ren something this morning. He had spent half the night worrying about it, and still was no closer to an answer then he was the pervious evening. He knew that he liked Ren, but could admit the sort of love that Ren was for him. No, was the simple truth of the matter. And still part of him hoped that Yoh would see the error of his ways and drop Anna and come running back to him.

He reluctantly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, where he could smell coffee brewing. So it was no wonder to find Ren sitting at the table with a steaming cup of coffee clenched in his hands. Horo made his way over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He sat across from the Tao.

Ren followed Horo's every movement with his eyes. He could tell that the Anui had had a restless night, and he couldn't blame him. He too had not slept much, his mind had been working over time. Finally when Horo sat down, he ventured to speak. "So, you couldn't really sleep either, huh?"

Horo nodded but made no incitation of speaking.

Ren sighed. He was going have to give him his space, no matter how much he wanted to find out what Horo had decided on the situation. He got up, placed his coffee cup in the sink and walked to the balcony. He looked out at the view of Japan, and remembered when he and Horo had gotten the apartment. The view had been the final straw at them buying the place, even though it was a little out of Horo's price range. Ren paid for the extra bit and found it well worth it. He loved this view. It was his own personal haven to escape from the rest of the world. A sound suddenly alerted him to a presence behind him.

Horo stood there in the doorway with his cup of coffee in hand. He stalked over to stand beside Ren. "It really is beautiful out here, isn't it?" he asked, looking out at the view.

"Yeah it is," Ren responded, not looking at the view but rather at Horo, who seemed to have decided to not look at Ren ever again. Or that is how it seemed to feel to the Toa. He wished that he could take last night back. This was torture and he just wanted his best friend back. "Horo," he started.

"No Ren. Let me speak." Horo led him back into the living room and sat him on the couch. The blue haired male took a deep breath and started to talk, letting the words flow through him. "First off, I am flattered by your confession."

Ren scowled slightly. This didn't seem to be going the way he wanted, but he would respect whatever discussion Horo made.

"...and I never would have guessed that you felt that way. I know that I have been an ass to live with ever since Yoh dumped me, and I can understand you wanting me to get over him. But I am not sure that the scars will ever truly be gone. He was my first love and that stays with you for all time. I am willing though to try and forget him and find love again. I can't state with surety that I love you in the way that you do, but I'd be a fool not to see how great you are and try and deny the feelings that are there for you. Maybe over time my feelings could become love, but I'm not sure. I guess what I'm trying to say is... would you consider giving me a chance?"

Ren's eyes lite up. "Of course Horo. I could ask of nothing better. And I hope that you do come to love me as much as I love you." He leaned over and brought his friend into a warm embrace. "You have truly made me the happiest man in the world, you know that?" he whispered in his ear.

"I just hope that I can live up to your expectations," was the whispered response.

XXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Horo had decided to start going out with Ren. There life hadn't really changed that much, except that when they were alone watching T.V. and such, they would snuggle up together.

Ren had decided that today would be a good day for their first date. He had asked Horo about it and together that had decided that they would head to the amusement park and afterwards if they were up to it, Horo's favourite karioke bar.

Ren looked down at the outfit that he had decided on. It was nothing too special, but he was dressed to impress. His shirt was a black and looked sleeveless, but when you looked closer you could see the sheer mesh that covered his somewhat muscular arms. A pair of tight red jeans covered his long legs. He had a pair of soft black sneakers that finished off the outfit. He took one more look at himself and put a bit more gel in his spike and headed off to the livingroom.

The boys had decided to get dressed apart from each other and met in the livingroom when they were finished. Ren was the first and sat down on the couch, waiting for Horo.

Horo was in the middle of a dilemma, he couldn't find anything to wear. He had been through almost his whole closet and he had still found nothing for the day. 'I never had this problem before,' he mused to himself. 'But then again, Yoh never really made the effort that Ren does for me.' Horo reached in the back of his closet and suddenly his clothing problems were gone. He had forgotten that he had every bought outfit. He had bought it on the off chance that Yoh would take him out someplace nice, but that had never happened. The only place that Yoh seemed to take him was to the graveyards and once and a while the soda shop.

As Horo dressed he thought about how wonderful Ren had been to him during the past week. He had never once forced himself on him. Hell they hadn't even kissed since he had stopped Ren's rant the night that he had confessed his feelings. Horo put the white shirt with the deep blue trim and the light blue pants. Horo spiked his hair and walked into the livingroom. He stopped in the doorway admiring Ren. When suddenly it hit him. He was starting to fall for his friend who had already fallen for him. He was shocked. He had dated Yoh for over a year, and sure he had said that he loved the Shaman King, but know he wasn't so sure. What he was feeling for Ren was much more powerful and deeper; and this had been after only a week of dating.

Ren seemed to have felt Horo's gaze on him, because suddenly he turned around. As he took a look at the Anui, his face broke out in a grin. It seemed as if he had been grinning and smiling a lot more since he had started going out with Horo.

"You look really good," Ren commented as he walked over to Horo, his eyes never leaving the blue haired male. He reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we should get going, if we want to get all of the rides in."

Horo smiled and followed Ren, his gaze drifting continuously to their joined hands. They had never held hands in public before and Horo was a little giddy at the thought. "I never thought of you as one who would like fair rides," he teased.

Ren faltered. "I don't really like them," he answered, looking to the ground. "But I know that you do, and... and I want to make you happy," he finished, still staring at that one spot on the ground as if it held the answers to the univerrse.

Horo almost chocked up. He had never been treated so well. He released Ren's hand and reached for his face. Tilting it up he placed a chaste kiss on those sweet lips. "How about we compromise and we go on some rides and play some games too. That way we can both enjoy the fair."

Ren looked at Horo with surprise. He had never thought of that the Anui would be the one to initiate their kisses. He reached up and gently ran his fingers gently over his lips. Too stunned to talk, he nodded his head and let Horo lead them the rest of the way to the bus stop.

Horo was mentally giggling at the way that Ren was reacting to the kiss. Sure, he too wanted to just sit and think about it for awhile, but they had planned a wonderful day and he wanted to spend it together. He knew that today would be just perfect.

But the day didn't start off that way. As they climbed on the bus, talking (Ren had snapped out of his daze from the kiss) and holding hands, they got more then a few evil glances. One woman even had the nerve to stare at them for a couple of minutes, and when Ren questioned her about it she screamed you and your kind should go to hell. Horo cringed at that but Ren just glared at her and told her to fuck off. Nobody looked their way after that, afraid of getting the bunt end of the wrath of the Toa.

They walked off the bus and onto the fair grounds. It was a huge fair. Rides everywhere, games placed near the lines and food stands off in one corner. Horo was giddy with excitement, but Ren kept hold of his hand so that he couldn't get lost.

"Come on Ren," Horo whined, pulling him towards the food stands. "We should go get some food."

Ren grimaced. "Don't you think that food would be better after the rides. I, for one, do not want to get sick. Now come on Horo, you can be the one to decide on the rides, since you are the one who enjoys them."

Ren would regret those words. Horo took him on the fastest, scariest and wildest rides that the fair had to offer.

Ren walked off of one such ride, clutching his stomach and cursing in Chinese. Horo followed him talking about how great the ride was. Ren glared at him and he shut up almost instantly. "Ren, are you going to be okay?"

Ren sighed, sitting down on a bench. "I'll be fine, I just need to need to rest for a few minutes."

Horo nodded and sat beside him, rubbing his back so that he would feel better faster. "How about we play some games for awhile, and there is one more ride that I would like to take you on," Ren groaned. "No, no, no. I can promise that this one won't make me feel sick."

"Alright, as long as you promise that I won't get sick." Horo nodded.

The two males spent the next two hours playing games. Horo didn't win that many, but that was made up for by Ren's uncanny ability to win every game that he played. They had won so many stuffed animals and Horo was wondering what they were going to do with them all. Ren hailed a taxi and placed the stuffed animals in it. "Go to this address please and let the administer there that they are from Uncle Ren." The taxi driver nodded and speed off with Ren's money and instructions in hand.

"What is all that about?" Horo asked.

Ren blushed. "I sponsor a group home that takes in street kids who need to work out their anger issues. They remind me a bit of myself before the Shaman Tournament."

Horo was stunned and didn't know what to say. "Why have you never mentioned it before?"

"I just never really thought about it. This was something that I did wanting to help others who were once like me. I don't know if I do any good but if I can reach one child then I have done some good in the world," when Horo sniffed, Ren stated in a cheerful voice. "I did keep something for you though."

Horo perked up. "What do you mean?"

Ren reached behind his back and pulled out a stuffed tiger. "I just couldn't help but want you to have this one." He handed it to Horo, and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. "I hope you like it."

Horo hugged the tiger to his chest. "Of course I like it. I love it Ren, and coming from you makes it even more special. Now come on, there is that other ride that I want you to ride with me."

Ren groaned. "I thought that you would forget about that."

"No chance, Buddy. No chance at all. I have been waiting for this all day," Horo looked to the sky and grinned at the setting sun. "and this will make for the perfect time to go on this ride." He grabbed Ren's hand and pulled him in the direction of the ride. "You are going to enjoy this," he tried to reassure the Toa.

Ren allowed Horo to pull him along, if only because he wanted to see him smile.

"Ren, can I ask you to do one more thing for me?" Horo questioned, hesitantly. A nod told him to go ahead and ask. "Would you... close your eyes."

Ren looked up, not knowing how to take such a question. He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean..." Horo stumbled over the words. "I want this last ride to be meaningful and I think that it would be more meaningful if you didn't know what ride we were going on, till we got there."

Ren thought for a moment. He didn't know that Horo was so cute to do such things. The spike-haired one closed his eyes and held out a hand. "If you even think about leading me into a garbage can or something, you will be killed... and I don't care if I have witnesses or not," he growled playfully.

Horo took good care to make sure that Ren did not accidentally bump into any random objects or people. He didn't want to envoke the wrath of the great Toa. When it was finally there time to get on the ride, he lead Ren up the ramp and placed him in the box. "You can open your eyes now," he instructed.

Ren opened his eyes and couldn't believe where he was. He had noticed the Ferris wheel earlier in the day, but had thought that Horo would find the ride a bit too unadventurous to even consider riding it, so he had not mentioned it. But here he was sitting in the cab with Horo grinning at him like a maniac. "Horo... this is great. I love my surprise ride." He flashed him a smile and looked out to glimpse the view.

Horo fidgeted as they approached the top of the Ferris wheel. "Ren?" he finally managed to squeak out.

"What is it?"

"Well... there is this tradition about the Ferris wheel..." he faltered again.

"Go on."

"When you reach the top you are suppose to kiss the one in the car with you." Horo turned his head, blushing a deep red, avoiding Ren's gaze.

Ren also turned a shade of red, but his was much lighter then his boyfriends. As they reached the top of the Ferris wheel, he leaned in and gently placed his lips against the soft, inviting ones of Horo. He could feel Horo reacting to the kiss, so he decided to take it to the next level and deepen the kiss. His tongue ran its way over Horo's lips and he finally gained entrance. His brain fogged as he tasted his boyfriend to the deepest extent yet.

Horo gasped as he felt Ren push past his lips. He opened up further and started to circle his tongue around the invading one. Finally, feeling that he had played keep away with the tongue long enough, he pushed past it and becoming the invading tongue in Ren's mouth. He traced his tongue in every corner that he could reach of the mouth. After what seemed an eternity, yet still too small an about of time, Horo reluctantly broke away from Ren. He gasped a few times, filling his lungs with the much needed air.

Ren's face was red from desire. He too was taking large gulps of the oxygen that he had used. It was in that moment, that he noticed that the ride had stopped and that the ride attendant was staring at them, with a face that was as red as Hoa's fire spirit. "Ummm..." he tried to explain, looking at Horo hoping for some sort of support. Instead he found his boyfriend was laughing and pointing at the attendant. 'He's going to be no help,' thought Ren. The Toa reached over, grabbing Horo's hand and running out of the fair, muttering an apology.

When they were finally far enough from the fair grounds, for Ren's liking, he slowed down and looked to Horo. "Why the hell were you laughing like that?" he demanded.

Horo looked a little stunned. "Didn't you find that the least bit funny, Ren?"

Ren flushed. "I most certainly did not!"

Horo flopped his arm around his older boyfriend, staring straight into the yellow eyes. "I can see it in your eyes, and you did find that enjoyable."

Ren flushed some more, but didn't turn his face away. "It wasn't the attendant's reaction that I found enjoyable," he purred out, his voice becoming deeper and dripping with seduction. He almost laughed with satisfaction as he saw Horo's jaw drop to the ground. "I think that you might be catching flies, Horo."

Horo came back to his senses and managed to pick his jaw off the ground, but he still couldn't believe what Ren had said. It was true that he too had been enjoying the amazing kiss but he didn't think that he would ever be able to state it like that.

"So Ren, babe, where are we going now?" the Anui asked, stopping and looking straight at him.

Ren placed a hand behind his head, running it along the length of his spike. "Well, we had agreed on the kareoke bar, so that is where I figured we would be heading."

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks to Frutti4eva and i'minlovewithtristan.

Love ya

Biku-san


End file.
